


Irresistible

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Avenie Caron [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: At a victory ball in Amaranthine, Avenie takes a chance and approaches Nathaniel.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the DA Drunk Writing Circle over on Tumblr. Prompt was: "LI dresses up and OC can’t resist them"

Avenie was normally good at parties—she’d spent years stationed at court in Val Royeaux, after all—but tonight she was finding the entire thing unusually exhausting. She simply wasn’t used to being the  _focus_  of the party.

The party—a victory celebration for the defeat of the Mother’s Darkspawn—was held in Amaranthine, and open to the public. Since her entrance into the hall Avenie had spoken to hundreds of strangers, so it was a relief when she stepped backward and right into Anders.

“Oh, thank goodness,” she said, turning. “I haven’t seen anyone I know all night.”

They greeted each other with a kiss on each cheek. Anders was the only Fereldan she’d met who seemed comfortable with the Orlesian greeting. He stepped back and looked her over--green dress, swept up hair, and all.

“You look quite fetching, Commander,” he said. “Like a real lady.”

She whacked him on the arm, but smiled. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” He wore well-fitting robes in dark, rich colors, complete with a cape. “Very magister-esque.”

“You think so?” He seemed pleased. “You ought to see Nathaniel, though.  _There’s_  a man who cleans up well.”

Avenie’s heart started to beat fast even before Anders pointed, steering her eye toward the opposite side of the room. Nathaniel stood against the far wall, speaking to his sister and her husband. Avenie's stomach did a flip flop. In his dark dress tunic-which fit him  _very_  well-Nathaniel could only be described as princely.

She felt Anders’ hand on her shoulder.

“You should ask him to dance,” he said. Then added, voice sing song. “I bet he’d say yes…”

Avenie shook her head. “I should not ask those under my command to dance. It is unprofessional.” Wasn’t it?

“Oh, come on. It’s a party, isn’t it? Live a little!”

Anders gave her a gentle shove out in to the crowd, a shove that, normally, Avenie would have resisted quite easily. But perhaps today she didn’t want to resist. Before she could protest she was in the midst of the crowd, weaving her way through guests and making excuses to those who tried to stop her. Her eyes never left Nathaniel, and she walked like she was in a dream, not quite able to feel her feet.

After what seemed somehow too long and too short a time, she was standing at his shoulder. His sister and brother-in-law were gone and he stared off in to space, looking out of place.

She cleared her throat. When he didn’t hear her, she tapped him on the shoulder.

“Nathaniel?”

He turned, started noticeably. Was it her imagination, or did he blush?

“Comm—Avenie,” he said. His eyes swept up her dress. “You look… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a dress before.”

She smiled, unable to help herself. “I’m glad you like it.”

Her cheeks were hot, but not from the wine she’d had earlier. She tried to speak but her words caught in her throat. Ridiculous. She never had trouble speaking her mind.

Determined, she cleared her throat again, held out her hand.

“Nathaniel, would you care to dance?”

His brows leapt up, then the grin came back, that slow, crooked one that made her insides weak.

“Of course.” He took her hand, and, to her surprise, leaned down and kissed it. She covered her mouth, and, embarrassingly, giggled like a girl. Well, normally it would have embarrassed her. Not tonight.

Nathaniel straightened, eyes sparkling. Hand in hand, they walked out on to the dance floor.


End file.
